


The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You

by Coop_Scoop



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Facials, Kissing, Lawyer Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., M/M, Smut, Top Rafael Barba, amanda is kinda an asshole but i love her okay, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coop_Scoop/pseuds/Coop_Scoop
Summary: Nothing about this case seems right, he needs to talk to someone about it and his opposing council is the only one he can. But he doesn't like to think about the feelings from when he last saw him, he doesn't want to admit what it means. But sometimes you can't control what you say.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You

Sonny couldn’t believe who he was seeing. He really couldn’t be looking at the man who had encouraged him to pursue using his degree when he had been at the point of getting it and never using it. He had watched this man tare down the men that he was now trying to get off. It hurt in a way that he really couldn’t explain. 

He stood watching him through the glass, talking to his client and he knew he shouldn’t be there. He was not meant to watch this but he also couldn’t stop staring at his face. The way he had barely aged, his hair still dark and thick. When he was standing with more wrinkles and his hair was more grey than blonde anymore. 

It didn’t help him one bit when he realised that he was going to have to go against the guy who had taught him his whole technique. Taking a deep breath he walked back into the pen and watched as Amanda stood up and walked over to him. She hadn’t seemed at all happy when Barba had walked back into the building and ask after the man they had sitting in interrogation. 

He shook his head and sat on the desk, he picked up the file. The case was a weird one, it had all this evidence that had been collected and the suspect had been arrested. But all the same, the evidence didn’t make sense with it all having been downloaded in a matter of hours the day before. And with it being a huge amount and so varied. Sonny knew that it didn’t sit well with him. 

If he had been a cop he would have told them that it didn’t sit well, but Amanda was completely sure it was exactly what they thought and he had been told to pursue the case to show people that no one got away with it. 

He wished right now he had someone he could trust to talk too, but he was going against him. 

Barba walked out and looked him dead in the eyes. It seemed to drag over him and he tipped his head telling him to follow. A raised eyebrow and he left, Amanda shouting after him to be home for dinner. He frowned while looking at her and watched her lips tip up into a smile. 

“Oh, so that finally happened.” Barba chuckled as they walked out. 

A frown, “What? What happened?”

“You and Rollins?” Was said much slower and with a slight tip of his head, as if he was questioning the answer he had already come up with. 

“NO!” He flung his hands up, his bag hitting his thigh with a sharp slap. “No...I’m just like a cool uncle to her kids.” Closing his eyes, “She turned me down when I asked her out…”

It had hurt so much at the time. But now all he felt was embarrassment at the fact he had laid himself out, just to have it thrown back in his face for not being the type of guy she wanted to raise her kids with. When he ended up partially raising her kids and seeing them almost as his own. 

A soft hum and they stood in the elevator making their way out of the building. “It doesn’t sit right, right?” He blurted out and watched as Barba turned slowly to look at him. Holding his eyes and assessing what he was saying, watching him in fear of being caught out. 

“This isn’t the place,” Barba spoke, soft as a whisper and barely moving his lips. “Neither is your office.” The loudly, “Let’s get a coffee, catch up.” He mouth wide with a smile and the face checking of his phone. Sonny did nothing but nod and follow. 

The coffee shop was a hole in the wall and deserved the name. The walls were bare brick and the cool air seeped through them but every person in the place was blatantly minding their own. Licking his lips he lifted the cup to his mouth, only for a tan hand to cover the top of the cup and shake his head at him. 

“While I may have asked you for coffee, don’t drink it.” A smirk, “Well unless you want an out to going against me in court.” 

He let his eyes drag down to the cup in his hand, noticing the faint stain of lipstick and the scummy top to the coffee. So this was one of those little known places for people to meet and no one to know about it. Well, at least he now had one of those places in his repertoire. 

“So...I am glad at least one of you in there has brains.” He spins the cup on the table, “Nothing about this case sits right but they seem to only be after the fact this man somehow decided to download all of this in the space of an hour. When he was very much on set and camera.” A finger tapped against the rim of the cup. 

Sonny nodded, “Don’t worry I brought all this up when I got dumped with the case.” he grit his teeth and tapped his fingers on the cracked surface of the table. “But they want to prove a point that no one gets away with this anymore. Just it seems like a setup and there is nothing I can do as an ADA. If I don’t pursue this I could be out of a job, for such a stupid reason.” 

“Then we are on the same level and idea. This doesn’t seem right and if you go forward with this and lose the person that did this will get away with it and an innocent man will lose everything.” Eyes locked on his, “Correct?”

Nodding he slumped back on his seat. He had tried everything, telling them to look into enemies and his wife, saying it just didn’t sit right with him. But he had been shoved back and told it wasn’t his job anymore and he worked with what they gave him and what he was told. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose he went to lift the cup to his mouth, just needing something to distract him from a possible career suicide, either way, this went. If he failed prosecuting or refused to be the one to do so. Either way, he was going to tarnish his new name somehow. 

The cup was pulled swiftly from his hand and placed on the table next to Barba’s. “Honestly do you listen?” It was the soft laugh that had him drag his hand down his burning face. “Coffee is a no go, Christ listen sometimes Carisi.” And his laugh. He wouldn’t think about it. 

“How the fuck did you do this?” he muttered taking a great interest in the flaking paint on the ceiling. 

Nothing was said, but he heard the slide of a chair. “Let’s go.” A hand rested on his shoulder and he moved. Nodded to the waitress as they left, who smiled his way and moved to clean their cups away. 

“I can tell you it was the hardest job, I don’t regret anything I did.” Barba talked as they walked, he wasn’t sure where but the smell of New York and the sound of his voice lulled him. The stress starting to ease the weight that constantly pressed down on him. Convincing it was that that made his backache not the constant slumping over his desk going through each case as much as he could. 

“Tell me. If you were me right now what would you do?” It was stupid they shouldn’t be doing this, the case was in jeopardy with just them simply asking what-ifs. “Don’t worry I am fully aware of what kind of mess I am putting myself in.”

Barba stopped walking and faced him. “Personally I would be throwing out the case. There are too many what-ifs and not enough definitive answers. But I also know from experience that that just won’t work.” He pushed his hair off his forehead and closed his eyes. “In all honesty try and pass the case on. Try and make them see because they are not acting like you are the one trying it.” 

He took a step forward, brushing his hand across the front of Sonny’s coat. “Go to Liv try and get her to look over the case.” His fingers gripped the lapel, thumb brushing the fabric as if to test its softness. 

Sonny could hear himself swallow over the noise of the city. He still couldn’t understand why Barba made him react like this. He hadn’t been this open and stupid with someone since his first crush in high school. But it wasn’t the same he was so sure of that. 

They were walking and talking, but now it was useless drivel. Catching up with what they had both been doing since Barba had left. And Sonny was itching to tell him he felt so hurt he had left him without a word, but it didn’t feel right. 

How could you tell a person who only just saw you as an equal maybe an almost friend that it felt like heartbreak when they left. 

It just didn’t sit right with him. When they stopped again he saw Barba was attempting to get a cab to stop for him. It took a quick thrust of his arm and a cab was stopping right in front of them. He did receive a glare from Barba who climbed in the cab and before he closed the door, looked right at him. 

“Do you want to continue this back at mine?” Sonny found himself tipping his head like a questioning puppy, “You can have a drinkable cup of coffee.” Was said as if to sweeten the deal. 

A laugh burst from his lips and he grabbed the door. Stared as Barba slid across the seat, “If you can offer me drinkable it’s better than what I get at the office or the precinct.” 

He felt like he was twenty years younger when they both threw their heads back against the leather seat, laughing and making jokes about the state of the coffee in both. How half of their paychecks had gone on take out coffee. 

The journey was a short half-hour. 

But never quiet, not with them talking, and the cabbie joining them on the price of everything in the city. He looked out the window as they pulled up and went to grab his wallet to pay half when his knuckles were rapped with the soft leather of Barba’s wallet and a click of a tongue on teeth. He knew enough not to fight. 

He followed him past the desk at the front, into another elevator and suddenly it was quiet. The first time since they had left the precinct. Just the noise of the elevator and their breathing. 

“It hurt when you left without saying a thing.” Sonny stared at the wall in front of him, eyes wide and reflecting in it’s mirrored wall. 

A choked noise filled the air, followed by a ding and he followed Barba out. Looking at the rich grey walls and black wood floor that led to the door. Keys jingled. His heartbeat was loud in his ears. A lock clicked. But they didn’t move. 

Turning his face to see him Barba spoke, “What do you mean?” his hands fall to his sides, “What do you mean that it hurt? How did it?”

Sonny looked at a slight crack in the wall as he finally spoke, “I can’t really explain it. Because the way I felt isn’t normal, not when you saw me as an almost friend.” Tucking his hands in his pockets, “Because you can’t of thought of me as important if you left without telling me.” 

Barba turned to face him, his hands twisting the keys between his fingers. “How did you feel?” His voice showing that he was unsure if he wanted to hear what he was going to be told. 

“Like I had been broken up with.” He dropped his eyes to focus his on Barba’s. “Almost as if I was heartbroken. Which doesn’t make sense, does it?”

He was pulled through the door and pressed up against it. He found himself pinned there just by the dark eyes focused on him. Hands pulled his coat from his shoulders, made his bag drop heavily on the floor. His suit jacket and waistcoat followed. 

It was getting harder to breathe and his breath caught finally in his throat as Barba pulled off his own outerwear. Just stood there. They were in shirts and suit trousers. Shoes were kicked off and he stood looking at Barba, fully aware now of what he had admitted. He had felt so much more for this man that he let himself think about or even realise before. 

Trying to hide his own broken-hearted feelings from himself. 

He wasn’t sure how he ended up melting into the door as Barba kissed the air out of him, his thighs were spread around the thick thigh that he was pressing down against. He felt all to warm. Hands were hard against his hips, holding him still as he was kissed. They pulled him across the room, and he found himself sitting in his lap. 

Surely he was too big to be doing this. Towering over the man who seemed much more interested in marking up his chest. Deep rumbles filling the room as Sonny moaned loudly as he worked his way over his nipple, hands helping grind against the hard cock pressing up against him. 

Stomach twisting with each thrust, his hands scrambling against the soft leather of the couch. 

Tugging at the tie around Barba’s neck he moved them so he was laying on his back and the weight of a full-grown man was pressing him down. He threw his head back and moaned, toes curling and his legs wrapped tightly around the body above him. Lips were al over his neck and fingers were pushing his shirt off. The buckle of his belt was loud, with only their breaths to fill the air. 

“Is this okay?” Was whispered. And once he was able to get an okay out his trousers and socks were pulled off. 

Biting at his lip and holding back a moan at the sight of a fully dressed man between his spread thighs was obscene. His cock hard, making a wet patch form through the blue material. Barba seemed completely taken by looking at his body, hands gliding over his skin. Pressing hard against a nipple just to smile as his hips jumped up. They dipped into the top of his boxers a few times but never did more than that. 

Sonny was sure he was panting out something. 

A press of lips on his hips and he looked down. Brown eyes caught his, “Can I taste you?” One frantic nod later and a mouth was wrapped around the head of his cock. Tasting it through the fabric, blowing cold air over it. “Look at you?” He spoke while stripping his boxers off. Guiding his legs out. 

A soft kiss was pressed to each knee before he blew air over his twitching cock. His hands twisted in his hair, pulling his head back and bowing his back. “What I would give to be inside you some time.” Was whispered into the soft flesh of his thigh and then it was heat. A skilled mouth moving over him, a strong tongue pressing against the ridge just below the head. Fingers pressed hard into his thigh, his moans filling the room mixed with stuttered shouts of Rafael. 

Tongue dipping into the slit at the top, before just the head was held and moaned around. Fingers tugging the rest of him. He couldn’t stop his mind driving back to the last words he heard before. He felt stupid pulling at his face, it was torture to remove himself from that mouth. So see the mix of spit and pre-cum glistening on the red swollen lips. 

Blinking, “Please.” left his mouth. 

It was followed by a frown, of course, he wouldn’t understand what he was asking for. That he wanted to feel that elusive full feeling that haunted his nights when he wrapped his hand around himself but was far too scared actually chase. 

“Please what you said before.” And eyes went wide. He watched as Rafael rushed over to a door, heard drawers pulled open and then the warmth was over him again and lips were crashing with his. 

It was teeth rough and tongue wet. It had lost all that had been before, now he could feel the hurried want. The way the hard cock roughly ground against him through the dry fabric. He pulled at the fastening of the trousers, wanting to feel it pulse against the flat of his palm. Know that it was down to him that Rafael was this hard. Hopefully wet at the tip so his thumb would slide easily over him. 

He was so glad to be correct. Pulling his hand back when he heard the moan and felt the wetness slide over his thumb. Looking up at the panting face, red with want and damp with sweat. Eyes wide as he slipped his thumb into his mouth, tasting that bitter tang. Imagining how it would be to be on his knees and taking it. Tasting it all over his mouth, the choked rush that would come when he came in his mouth. 

“Fucking Christ Sonny.” 

Then all he could focus on was the sudden scrape of teeth on his hip, the click of a lid opening and a cool jelled finger sliding over him. The gentle press as it reached the centre but never actually sinking in. He could only think of the marks being formed over his hips and how he wished he would press in. 

Arching back again, as the finger slipped in. So much easier than he had hoped, it felt odd but he didn’t stop himself from pressing back down against it. It was a slow build till more lube slipped over him and a second finger made its way in. “God you get me so hard.” Rafael whispered moving up his body. 

His hand was coated in lube and pressed around the hard cock he was now only thinking of being inside him. He jerked it the way he did his own slightly slower trying to get used to the new angle, but with every little thing he worked out he liked. The harder the fingers thrust into him. 

Until all he could focus on was moaning and thrusting back against them. The way they pressed up against his prostate, making his knees tighten around him. How pulling them almost out had his hips racing to pull them back in, get them back in as deep as they had been before. Until a sharp hard thrust had him cumming. He lay there shuddering as the fingers keep thrusting into him, while he came. It was almost sore when he finally stopped and pulled them out. 

Rafael looked down at him, his fingers wrapped around his cock. Moaning with every thrust. Sonny looked down and knew what he wanted. “Come up here.” He moaned, lolling his tongue out. Hoping he got the idea. 

“Shit.” And Rafael was straddling his chest, Sonny gripped his thighs as Rafael leant over him. Jerking his cock roughly over his mouth, eyes half-lidded and crazy with lust. And with a loud moan, he tastes what he has only just let himself think about. It’s bitter and the texture is weird, but he even used his hand to get it on his tongue. 

Rafael is heavy on his chest but he doesn’t want to move. 

A soft hum against his chest, “You can say you no longer feel like you can be impartial in the trial.” And he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Barba. Therefore I wrote this. Simple.


End file.
